nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Shary Boyle
Shary Boyle plasticienne contemporaine canadienne née en 1972 à Scarborough, en Ontario. Elle vit et travaille à Toronto, Canada. Biographie et œuvre right Shary Boyle est née à Scarborough, la plus jeune de cinq enfants. Son père travaillait comme artisan du bois et du verre. Elle a fréquenté l'école secondaire à Wexford Collegiate School for the Arts, ensuite pour des études supérieures à l' Ontario College of Art , où elle obtient en 1994 une maîtrise en arts. Son travail comprend la sculpture, la peinture, le dessin et la performance. Elle vit à Toronto, et est actuellement représenté par Jessica Bradley Art + Projects. Elle est la gagnante de l'édition 2009 du Prix Gershon Iskowitz . En 2010, elle a remporté le Prix de la Fondation Hnatyshyn arts visuels. Boyle collabore également avec des musiciens, la création de dessins "en direct", qui sont animées et projetées sur scène lors de leurs performances. Elle a travaillé avec les musiciens Feist , Peaches , Christine Fellows et Doug Paisley . Amalgamant récits historiques et fictions fantastiques à ses propres impressions, elle crée des mondes imaginaires qui révèlent une variété de réactions psychologiques et émotives. Shary Boyle est connue pour ses explorations audacieuses et fantastiques de mondes imaginaires mettant en scène toutes sortes de personnages marginaux. En donnant la parole à ces exclus, elle révèle avec une grâce provocatrice leurs états émotionnels de douleur, de souffrance et de colère. La symbolique unique qu’elle a créée s’appuie sur une pratique multidisciplinaire inspirée de l’histoire des figurines de porcelaine, des mythologies animistes et de techniques obscures, tirant parti de procédés de fabrication manuels et d’un sens du détail extrêmement raffinés. Sensible aux injustices entre les classes sociales et les sexes, Shary Boyle transgresse les frontières traditionnelles entre l’être humain et l’animal, l’objet animé et inanimé, la vie et la mort, la jeunesse et la vieillesse, l’homme et la femme. Accaparant l’espace entre le tangible et l’intangible, elle sonde l’âme et saisit l’intemporel, l’essentiel. Sa production éclectique, qui va du dessin et de la peinture à la sculpture ainsi qu’à l’art de l’installation et de la performance, exprime sous un angle poétique empreint de compassion une vision personnelle de la sexualité, des relations et de la vulnérabilité humaines. Shary Boyle représente le Canada au 2013 de la Biennale de Venise 2013. Expositions (sélection) *2013 Biennale de Venise 2013 *2012 Buttermint Equilux, Louis Vuitton Maison, Toronto *2011 The Illuminations Projects, Institute of Contemporary Art, Philadelphia **La maison rouge, Fondation Antoine de Galbert, Paris **Musée International des Arts Modestes, Sete *2010 Flesh and Blood, Art Gallery of Ontario, Toronto; **Galerie de l’UQAM Montreal *2009 Moon Hunter Fumetto Festival. Lucerne, Suisse **Noise Ghost Justina M. Barnicke. Toronto **“Le sort probable de l’homme qui avait avalé le fantôme, " Nouveau Festival, Centre Pompidou, Paris *2008 The Clearances, Illingworth Kerr Gallery, Calgary **The History of Light, Southern Alberta Art Gallery, Lethbridge, Canada *2007 The Clearances, Space Gallery, Londres **Wonderlust, Jessica Bradley Art + Projects, Toronto **Aspects and Excess, Canadian Clay and Glass, Gallery, Waterloo, Canada *2006 Lace Figures,The Power Plant, Toronto *2004 Witness My Shame, Gallery F52 Montreal **Companions , Or Gallery, Vancouver *2003 Travels to the Realm Between,Katharine Mulherin Gallery, Toronto *2002 YYZ Artist Run Centre, Toronto *2001 The Omitted Tales, Katharine Mulherin Gallery, Toronto Performances, théâtre *théâtre de l’Olympia, à Paris (2005) *Festival Sónar de Barcelone (2005) *Hammer Museum de Los Angeles (2006, 2008) * Brooklyn Academy of Music de New York (2008) *La maison rouge, à Paris (2011) * Avec sa collaboratrice musicale Christine Fellows, elle a présenté une nouvelle œuvre théâtrale, Everything under The Moon à l’Enwave Theatre, Harbourfront Centre de Toronto, en février 2012. Galerie Site de l'ariiste Fichier:Boyle4079.JPG Fichier:Boyle4080.JPG Fichier:Boyle4082.JPG Fichier:Sharyboyle9911.jpg Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain canadien Catégorie:Naissance en 1972